Let Me Marlene
by Inu
Summary: This is basically a retelling of the last episode of blue gender as marlene reflects on her life after she discovers Yuji. Spoilers::Revised as of August 2


AN: this is the last episode of Blue Gender told from marlene's point of view, nothing more nothing less. No one has asked to, but if you wish, let me know and you can write a sequel to my version of the last episode (like that'll happen)

Blue Gender:

Let Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Gender, But I do own this retelling of the final episode

"**RAGGHH!**" The Queen Blue roared at us.

"Are we that much of nuisance to you?" Yuji bellowed in reply. Yuji charged forward, whipping out the blades on his Double-edge mobile armor to meet the Blue head on. Yuji and the Queen met in a clash of blades, dust, and armor. The two grappled and wrestled, fighting for the right to exist in the world. It was clear, only one of them would leave this place alive.

"Yuji!" I cried "Watch out for its tail!" as said tail spears out from behind the monstrous form of the Queen Blue. It crashed through the arm segment of the Double-edge, knocking the gun and bayonet from Yuji's armor. Yuji threw the arm of the Double-edge forward and connected with what could only be described as the creatures jaw and continued his assault: hacking with the blades and grappling with the creature itself.

My name is Marlene Angel. At that time,I sat over near the entrance of the cave we had entered, watching the battle between Yuji and the Queen. As I watch the fight between the one I loved and the one who had been the bane of my existence since my birth, I feared for Yuji's life. Oh no, not because of he was fighting the one creature who could really stand up to him, but because of the things that fighting that _thing_ does to him. Yuji's body contain B-Cells, though these cells are not those of the immune system. He is what is called a Sleeper. In the year 2009, there was an apparent epidemic of a disease that was incurable at the time. Yuji was one of the many put into a cryogenic sleep.

Something else went wrong though. There was a sudden spike in evolution. Creatures such as rabbits, dogs, cats, they began to evolve. They turned into what looked like giant bugs. These bugs were called the "Blue."

The mobile armors that the both of us pilot are called Double-edges. An appropriate name considering what they do to Sleepers. The B-Cells are produced by a gland in the back of the brain. When a Sleeper combats a Blue, B-Cells die, causing a chemical reaction in the brain that allows the Sleeper a kind of window into the mind of the Blue. As the B-Cells die, the gland in the brain continues to more B-Cells. Normally that isn't a problem, but the Double-edge enhances the B-Cell gland's production rate to the point where it was dangerous to the sleeper pilots. It also accelerates the consumption of B-Cells in the Sleeper's body into over-drive (some sleepers have been known to wipe out entire Blue nests in a single go). If this goes on for too long, the mind of the Sleeper pilot will become warped. It will begin to function like a Blue mind.

This happened once before to two sleepers named Toni and Alicia. They were sent alone on a mission to wipe out a nest, even though Toni alone could have easily devastated a small nest all on his own. The two came back less than successful. In fact, they came back with a ship-full of Blue under their control. Toni and Alicia killed all but one member of the science committee.

A similar event happened to Yuji. He and I were sent to scout out the area around a nest in what was once a thriving city somewhere in South America. We were ordered to take an approximate count of the number of Blue in the area. But, such is my life (and Yuji's since he has awoken) something went wrong. We were ambushed by a hoard of Blue. Long story short, Yuji went insane and almost totally annihilated the horde. He fought for about an hour and I knew that if he wasn't stopped, he would not be Yuji anymore. I was almost killed before he finally snapped out of it.

The remaining member of the science committee then announced that the Sleepers and the Blue were a suicide order from the earth to end human existence and start anew with different species. And so the two remaining sleepers and myself were sent on what was dubbed a suicide mission, a mission into the very heart of a great blue migration.

We reached a cavern within a nest in which there was a Queen Blue incubating. It awoke and killed the other Sleeper with Yuji and I. Yuji went into a rage, and the fight for his, mine, and so many more lives began,

The loud sound of shearing metal broke me out of my reverie. One of Yuji's blades swiped at the Queen, which countered with one of its own bone-like blades that hung on biological swing arms from the its back. The sheer force of the blow shattered the diamond-coated blade of Yuji's Double-edge armor. The Queen's tail again snapped around at Yuji and his Double-edge. This time the Queens tail found its mark. It slammed dead center into the Double-edge, knocking it against the wall.

"_Yuji!_" I screamed, looking over at him. "Yuji are you alright?" Yuji couldn't hear me, he was out cold. The Blue, believing its prey to be dead, lumbered over towards Yuji. I screamed and brought up my rifle to shoot and kill the Blue. But I could not find the Blue's core. The Blue have one weakness; their cores. A core is in effect a Blue's heart/central nervous system: destroy it and there's no way it can survive. Finding no core, I fired recklessly, the mobile armor's inertial dampeners reduced the recoil to such a level that I wasn't going to have my teeth shaken out.

Bullets found their mark but only served to annoy the Queen. It charged me full on and I used the great maneuverability of the Double-edge to dodge out of the way of the Queen's mad dash. What I did not expect was the lash of its that came just after the Queen passed me. The blow knocked my rifle from my Double-edge and into a dark corner. The Queen turned and took another shot with its tail. I was able to see the tail in time to avoid it but not the massive crushing blow that came from the creature's great right claw. It hit me so hard that my mobile armor was knocked flat on its back. The Queen jumped high into the air, its blades of bone flashing in the faint glow that filled the cavern. The Queen fell from the enormous height it had leapt to. I closed my eyes and waited for my swiftly approaching end.

"**_AAAAHHHHHH!_**" Yuji had come to in time to see the Queen try to leap upon me. He roared and charged in and hit the Queen so hard that she was knocked clear across the cavern, into one of the darker corners. "Marlene," Yuji panted, "are you…okay?"

"I'm fine Yuji," I replied shakily, "just kill that thing so we can get out of here"

Yuji gave a cocky smirk and with a voice of confidence that belied the fear of his own demise, he said "Don't worry Marlene, we'll be out of here soon. I promise" Yuji, despite his doubts, sped over to the Queen as quickly as his damaged Double-edge would carry him. The Queen got up and shook of the daze that Yuji's sudden attack had induced upon her, and looked at Yuji, making a great lash with its tail. Yuji dodged it easily, and used his momentum to spin around and provide sufficient force to drive his remaining blade into the gullet of the Queen. The Queen shrieked in agony as Yuji tore the wound open with the immense strength of the Double-edge. The Queen's tail lashed forward, but Yuji ducked and avoided it.

The Queen continued its assault, but since it was slowed by its wounds, Yuji was able to move out of the way. Yuji could not keep this up however, and knew that sooner or later he would flag and the Queen would land a blow. Suddenly, Yuji spied the long rifle that had been flung from my Double-edge. He dodged one last blow and sped around the queen and over to the lost weapon. Yuji picked up the wepon and spun around to see the Queen charging him. He held the rifle out diagonally and up. Moving too quickly to turn or stop, the Queen impaled itself upon the rifle. The rifle was jammed in what passed as the Queen's throat, but did not come out the back. The shot would pierce the Queen's head. Yuji locked his cold, yet somehow heated, gaze into the six multifaceted eyes of the Blue Queen.

"Leave us in piece…" he whispered and pulled the trigger.

"**_BANG!_**"' the body of the once living Queen fell to the floor of the cavern in a bloody heap. I moved quickly over to where Yuji now stood. He was out of his Double-edge and on the ground staring out at the scene of carnage he had caused. I jumped nimbly out of my armor as well and walked over to him.

"Are you okay Yuji?" I asked tentatively.

Yuji, who had been facing away, turned to me and said "No Marlene. No I'm not. But I will be." He brushed golden bangs out of my eyes that were beginning to well with tears and put his hand to my cheek. "I just have one more thing to take care of and then we can all finally return to Earth." He looked over at the giant hive-like structure the Queen had emerged from. The only source of light in the cavern other that the floodlights on the muzzles of our rifles.

"No Yuji, don't! You don't know what could happen!" I cried. Yuji placed a calming finger over my lips.

"It'll be okay Marlene," Yuji whispered reassuringly as he pulled me into an embrace. "I'll be back sooner than you think."

"You'd better come back," I said, "because if you don't…Yuji…this is your child."

Yuji looked at me with wide surprised eyes for a moment, but then turned back into that same warm, reassuring smile, "All the more reason for me to come back then. Now go on outside, I'll be back soon, I just want to look at the hive core." and that was it. I got into my Double-edge and went back to our base in the forest.

I went slowly out of the nest, hoping with every fiber of my being that Yuji would be coming out of that hellhole alive. Just because we had beaten the Queen, doesn't me that the hive-like wouldn't be dangerous anymore. I had only seen one other thing like it before. After bring back what intel the group I was with could, it was determined to be a kind of mind that issued orders to the Blue. The one in the cavern was more than ten times that of the one I had seen before. Sitting down underneath the bright tropical noon sun, I tried to think of how this all had started.

After the Blue began emerging, society, fearing what was different, rejected the Blue. They beat and killed them, showing no mercy to any of the Blue. The Blue however, could adapt even faster than humans could to hostile environments. Soon the Blue grew to enormous proportions, attacking human cities and hunting down humans for food. The Blue overwhelmed the humans as a race, and so a colony was built called _Second Earth_. Those who could afford it moved with it into outer space. Those who couldn't or wouldn't go into outer space, stayed on the earth and became nomads. They traveled from place to place, using safety in numbers to protect themselves.

Somewhere along the line, some one must have figured out that the appearance of the mysterious epidemic was not a disease of any kind, but an adverse reaction to the build up B-Cells in the Sleepers' bodies caused by a lack of Blue to battle. When in the presence of Blue, the cells allow Sleepers to think like the Blue and read their thoughts. The people who resisted the presence of the Blue sent recovery teams to retrieve those who had been placed in cryogenic sleep. Although many Sleepers were recovered, many of the hungry Blue had found the Sleepers before the retrieval teams could and we lost many people to them as well.

I was also part of one of the recovery teams. My team was the one who had found Yuji Kaido. He was the only survivor of his group of sleepers. He had awoken from a twenty-two year sleep to find himself in a room of human remains. It wasn't much longer before I stumbled across him in a Sniper AP mobile armor. The mobile suit frightened him and he ran right into a pack of Blue. We barely escaped with him. My team was eventually totally killed off by pursuing Blue; all but Yuji and myself. We then headed to Korea to return to _Second Earth_ but the aircraft assigned to return us was destroyed by several flying Blue we then traveled across the far east, heading for a small artificial island on which a military base had been set up. It had remained untouched because the Blue simply could not swim. And since they had no way to get across such a large body of water, the only threat came from flying Blue. Or so we thought.

There were supply tunnels that ran under water and up to the island. Apparently the Blue found the entrance to the tunnels and the path to the island. We were able to escape. But several un-awakened Sleepers were lost in the chaos. And we didn't escape without a passenger either. A Blue that could take over a human mind and use it as a host as well as impale people with sharp tentacles came along unknowingly. The Blue assimilated one of the pilots and attacked me in the passenger area Yuji stepped in the path of the attack and was badly wounded before we managed to kill the Blue.

When we returned to _Second Earth_, the medical staff came and retrieved Yuji.

I didn't see him for a week. My combat practice scores slipped, not enough for anyone other than myself to notice, but it was enough that I knew what was happening. I had tried from the beginning to distance myself from serious relationships. I had learned that they only made things more painful when that special some one was killed in the field by the Blue. But as much as I had tried to avoid it, it had happened anyway. I had fallen in love with Yuji, and without even realizing it. I cursed myself for being so stupid, for letting weaknesses spring up on me from the dark. So I tried to ignore it. I thought that even if it had happened, I could quash my emotions through forced ignorance of the obvious. I tried that whole week. It didn't work. I finally couldn't take it anymore. I started snooping around, trying to find Yuji. As it turned out, he found me.

I was in training and as I had said, I was a little sloppy. So I didn't notice when a Blue snuck-up behind me in the combat sim. I had no idea it had happened till the feedback sensors rocked me and my suit forward. I cursed myself for such a rookie mistake. Suddenly a shot whiz over my shoulder and looked behind me to find the dead beast lying dead in a heap, shot through its core. "Thanks," I said as the sim ended, I jumped out of the combat simulation pod to congratulate the person in the next pod on the fantastic shot he had made, "that was a pretty nice shot. What's your name?"

The pod opened up and Yuji stepped out with a smirk, "C'mon Marlene, don't tell me you've forgotten who I am already?" I stared in disbelief. It couldn't be him, I was sure the reason I hadn't heard anything was because he had died on the operating table. "What is it Marlene? Why are you staring?" I turned away to hide my blush

"It's nothing, forget about it." I said. "So where have you been for the past _week_?"

"Debriefing," Yuji replied nonchalantly.

I fell further in love, even as I fought not to. When Yuji met Toni, his drive to be the best kicked in. It almost drove him insane. It drove him to the point where he almost killed me in his pursuit of dominance in the field of battle. The Double-edges didn't help matters any either. And then that fateful day; that fateful, wonderful day when I finally told him how I felt. When I woke up the next day, it felt so good just to lay there in his arms, not having to worry about anything.

But that was no longer the case. The hive mind would kill him. It would overwhelm his mind so that even if he did survive the encounter, he would be in a vegetative state for the rest of his life. The more I thought about it, the worse I felt about letting him stay in there.

And it happened, it finally happened. For the first time in fifteen years I cried. After I watched my parents killed at the hands of the Blue, I swore I would never cry again. But I did. I wept bitterly, until I felt a comforting weight on my shoulders. I looked up to see Yuji.

"Yuji," I gasped, hardly daring to believe it, "Yuji is that really you?"

"Who else do you think I could be now huh?" He pulled me into a kiss. I returned it with such passion I surprised us both. Then, finally coming up for air, I threw my arms around his chest and cried for joy. Holding me close he whispered, "It's okay now Marlene, we can all come home to earth now."


End file.
